lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzin
Kuzin Anthony Kuz was a 1/4 Saiyan-Human scientist and member of the Lookout Crew. He's known for his service in the Herulean War and Great Universal Revolution as a strategist and engineer. He was the son of Kuzten and , brother of Kuzella, father of Kuzlan and Kuzwell. He was a character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview A highly respected scientist, engineer, and technologist, he is known for his close attention to detail. However he was stubborn. He was skilled and trained in the martial arts, but more so preferred the use of inventions and technology. Suffering from depression, he preferred to keep to himself and his studies, and was extremely protective of his children, being struck by the death of his wife. He later worked with his son Kuzwell, blind with down syndrome, as a scientist. Kuzin was one of the last Kuz's not of the main bloodline to be a powerful and active Lookout Crew warrior. He helped defeat villains several times alongside others of his clan. He was an original member of the Kuz Warriors. Biography Early life ' K'uzin was born on the Lookout on July 22 1047. His mother, was helped by Kuro, Masa, and Helena (and strangely a Roshi X who claimed to be a descendant of Roshi). His father Kuzten held him and named him Kuzin. Kuzin's sister Kuzella was born in 1049. Kuzin began going to the gym and lifting weights with his father as a teenager. Originally, Kuzin wanted to be a world-famous bodybuilder. He also helped him with being a mechanic, inspiring his interest in engineering science, that would become his career. Spar with Slimula Training with grandpa After him and Slim's fight, Kuzon heard details, and knew Kuzin HAD to get training fast. Kuzon said Kuzin would live with him for a year and Kuzon would turn him into a different fighter. Slim (only 8) offered to train anyone else, and Kuzon quickly said Kuzten. Kuzten was confused. Slim then forced Kuzten into the HBTC where they began training, since he was lacking as well. Kuzin and Kuzon's training lasted for 2 years. Kuzon worked him intensively, to achieve greater power. Kuzin did succeed in martial arts training, but not in gaining power. Kuzon allowed to be set free to train on his own time, due to knowing Kuzin would have an extremely hard time learning. Career He married in 1065 and had two children, Kuzlan and Kuzwell. The latter was born with down syndrome and was blind, and his mother died from labor complications. This struck Kuzin deeply, who now only had his children to provide for. He protected them fiercely and tried introducing them to new things, traveling with them across the universe. Kuzin graduated from Supreme City University in 1069 with science degrees. He then began working with the government, developing and perfecting great inventions in the name of science. In the following years, Kuzin would travel and hold apprenticeships under renowned alien scientists. He read the works of Trunks. He helped design rockets and spaceships, as the Director of Innovation at Capsule Corps in the 1070s and 1080s. Redneck conflict Military service The Herulean War broke out in 1100, and Kuzin helped develop weaponry and unique devices for UAGP soldiers. His son, Kuzlan, was a soldier in the war, and got the first usage of these devices. Realizing he was being outdone in power by the rest of his clan, he retired from fighting in 1100. He continued his scientific advancements all the way through to the Great Universal Revolution in 1113, where he became a strategist for GUAOF and helped command his uncle Kuzon Jr.. He traveled the multiverse and mapped out galaxies and operational blueprints. After it ended in 1125, Kuzin retired to working in his garage and creating genius devices, notably working with other renowned engineers. He developed and wrote scrolls based on technological energy manipulation (useful for space warfare). He died on 24 June 1139 at the age of 91. Abilities Kuzin had a wide range of abilities, mostly based off advanced energy manipulation and absorption, which actually inspired many members of his family (who also used his devices). He attained the form of Super Saiyan but never used it. His most famous invention were Super Gloves, which he used in battle and made few copies of. Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles